theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Series (2015)
Survivor Series (2015) is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE. It will take place on November 29, 2015 at Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. It is the twenty-ninth annual Survivor Series event. It is also the eleventh and final pay-per-view in the 2015 lineup. Background Survivor Series will feature professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines that play out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers will portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a match or series of matches. The main rivalry heading into the PPV is the ongoing brand wide storyline involving The Corporate Structure and Team Bella Army/Shield with various Superstars either siding with The Bella Twins and The Shield or siding with The Corporate Structure. Raw General Manager Brie Bella suggested that a Ten Man Elimination Tag Team Match take place at Survivor Series with 5 of her best Superstars taking on the Structure's 5 best. At Halloween Havoc Wade Barrett defeated Dean Ambrose to win the WWE Championship bringing it into the Structure while Suicide defeated Nikki Bella to bring the WWE Women's Championship into the Structure. The Ten Man Winner Take All Survivor Series Elimination Match was set as Barrett would lead Brock Lesnar, Shane Helms, Kenny Omega and Suicide against the team led by The Shield along with Shawn Michaels and Nikki Bella. Another stipulation was added to the match where if the Team Structure wins then Brie Bella will no longer be the General Manager of Raw and if Team Bella Army/Shield wins then the Structure must disband. On the Smackdown side of things after a match between World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton and Abyss ended in a no contest it was revealed that Abyss would get another shot at Orton's World Heavyweight Championship at Survivor Series however it would be a Triple Threat Elimination match with a third participant. A #1 Contender's Battle Royal was held on the November 12, 2015 episode of Smackdown where Jimmy Havoc was victorious thus earning himself a shot at the title and joining Orton and Abyss. The other main rivalry heading into the PPV is between Jake Anderson and John Cena. At Halloween Havoc, Cena defeated Anderson in an I Quit match. The following week on Raw, Anderson attacked Cena before later handcuffing him to the turnbuckle and hitting him with a Steel chair as well as a Singapore Cane, severely injuring Cena's ribs. A week later, Anderson attacked Cena once again targeting his ribs as him and Lesnar defeated Cena in a Handicap match made by Triple H. On the November 16, 2015 episode of Raw, Cena got a measure of revenge attacking Anderson after his match with Roman Reigns using a Singapore Cane, Anderson was able to retreat before much damage was inflicted. Later that night after the main event, the Structure attempted to attack Shawn Michaels only for him to be saved by Cena along with The Shield. The next day it was revealed that Anderson and Cena would face off again at the PPV in a Singapore Cane match. Matches